


Summer Nectar

by CandyPetals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Nipple Licking, Summer Sex, Tribadism, Tribbing, my lil coochie got hard writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPetals/pseuds/CandyPetals
Summary: It's hot as hell. Olivia is horny as hell. Satya just wants to be able to feel the fan so she doesn't sweat to death.Symbra (?) lemon
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 25





	Summer Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> bitchhhh. my black gay ass tide.  
> anyways hey yall, i got a new fic for ya. it's a saucy little oneshot between two of the most beautiful fuckin characters in Overwatch. I've moved recently and gotten a job, so sorry that it's the first that yall have heard from me in a while. I made up for it though with this hot ass fanfic right?  
> Or did yall want usuk again....  
> Well, too bad! I wanted to write some hot ass lesbian action between sombra and symmetra. read it if yall want!

“Whatever you do, don’t let that fan turn from our direction.”  
Olivia nodded as she slumped next to Satya, her skin glowing with sweat and her eyes half lidded from the overwhelming heat. She sighed exhaustedly and looked over at her girlfriend before saying, “You know we could’ve just gone to the beach with the others, right?”  
Satya blew out a stream of air and stretched out on the bed, murmuring, “What’s the point of going to the beach if we’re still going to burn up? I don’t feel like getting sand everywhere.”  
Olivia smirked. “Of course you got sand everywhere last time….remember what we did out there?”  
Satya began blushing and turned away from her girlfriend now, folding her arms and crossing her legs. “You’re so ridiculous. I had even told you that day that the beach was a terrible place to have sex.”  
“You didn’t make me stop.” the other woman retorted playfully, “In fact, I had you talking real nice and dirty the whole time…”  
“Because I ended up enjoying it.” The Indian woman admitted in a soft voice, “You know exactly how to make me wet...and I hate that.”  
Olivia looked over at her girlfriend with lowered eyes. She could tell that Satya was relishing in the memories of that day...the way she was sitting gave it away. Her legs were crossed, arms folded over her breasts, and her face was flushed. She squirmed a little as she sat there.  
Was it turning her on? If that was the case, then….  
There was a slight pause. The silence of the summer night began to settle over the low volume of the television mounted on the wall in front of them. The fan hummed in the background, but neither woman was focused on it at this point.  
Olivia slid closer to Satya, resting a hand on the other woman’s shoulder as she leaned in to plant a small kiss on her neck.  
“The point I’m making is, you didn’t stop me..” The Hispanic hacker’s voice became low and velvety now, as she began sliding her hands down Satya’s thighs ever so lightly. She did her best to keep her touches light and careful, it was her own way of teasing her girlfriend.  
Satya pursed her lips shut and winced a little, still turned away from Olivia, as she stammered, “H-how was I supposed to? What with everything you did to me that night…”  
“Oh? You still remember it?” Olivia’s voice rose a little in curiosity, her hands stopping just under Satya’s thin tank top. “Tell me what happened that day…”  
The younger woman finally looked down at Olivia as she felt her hands slide under her shirt to rub her stomach. She grimaced, and continued, “Well….you started out by kissing my neck…”  
“Like this?” Olivia whispered before pressing her lips onto Satya’s damp skin, nibbling on her collarbone and planting kisses on her throat. The other woman lifted her head in anticipation, eyes fluttering shut as she bit on her own bottom lip.  
“S-something like that.” Satya uttered, “Olivia, I don’t have to keep talking do I...I can’t concentrate...don’t you remember?”  
“I’ll help jog your memory,” Olivia suggested, lifting up Satya’s shirt enough to reveal her breasts, her dark nipples erect and plump.  
“I think I did something sexy with your boobs...can you remember?” she asked in a teasing tone, looking up at her lover sneakily.  
Satya had become a reddened mess now, looking down to say, “Y...yes. You started licking them.”  
“And you like that….right?” Olivia asked, before brushing her tongue against a nipple, causing the woman under her to whimper.  
She swirled her tongue around the nipple, then sealed her lips around it and began suckling.  
Satya gripped the bedsheets and sank against the mattress, allowing Olivia to climb on top and continue sucking, stopping every few seconds to flick her tongue against it softly.  
“Y-yes…” Satya gasped, “I love it…!”  
Olivia smirked again, reaching to pinch the other nipple while still massaging and sucking on the one she had been tending to this whole time. The woman under her began squirming and moaning softly, eyes still closed.  
“O...Olivia…!” she whispered, “You know I can’t take it when you do that…!”  
Olivia had become silent now as she slid a hand down to Satya’s panties, feeling the wetness of her pussy through the silk material. She lightly pressed her finger against her crotch and slid it down her clothed slit.  
Satya’s thighs began quivering now, and she pursed her lips shut while resting a hand in Olivia’s hair, whimpering as quietly as she could.  
“O-Olivia....that f-feels good.”  
“As it should,” the hacker finally whispered while parting her lips from the nipple she had been suckling on. “You wanna tell me what else happened that day?”  
Satya rolled her eyes slightly, sinking against the mattress as she quipped, “Must we do this right now? It’s killing the moo--”  
Swift hands slid into Satya’s panties, and began circling her clit at a steady pace. The feeling of her slick, wet pussy excited Olivia as she licked her lips hungrily and parted the labia with two of her fingers.  
“Does that feel good?” Olivia muttered in a low voice, leaning in to suck on her neck and rub her pussy with soft, skillful fingertips.  
Satya’s body trembled from the pleasure, and she began arching her back slightly now while groaning from the satisfaction of Olivia’s hands doing God knows what to her at this moment.  
“O-Olivia, that...that’s just how I love it,” She breathed between panting, thrusting her pelvis against her girlfriend’s hand feverishly. She could feel her vagina tightening and clenching from all the movement, pussy juice began trickling down between her ass cheeks.  
“Mm....just as juicy as I remember,” Olivia whispered, having felt tension between her legs long before now as she slid her girlfriend’s panties down to look at the beauty of her pulsating and wet pussy.  
“Tell me more, sweetheart.” Olivia encouraged Satya softly as she inserted a finger into the other woman’s pussy now.  
“Ah! Y-you....fingered me...just like that...until my legs w-were jelly.” Satya choked out, her eyes closed shut as she threw her head against the pillow. Her moans became sluttier and more helpless the harder Olivia pleasured her, hooking the two fingers inside and thrusting upwards into nothing but gushy, sloppy goodness.  
“Hm? What was I looking for, baby?” Olivia asked in a teasing manner, eyes slit while she began squirming. It was becoming hard to remain calm despite how painful it was to feel her own pussy grow a heartbeat of its own. She could feel her clit throbbing against her soaked panties as she lay on top of Satya with her legs spread out.  
Suddenly she began digging inside Satya, and the girl under her shouted as her legs shot out and wrapped around Olivia’s hand.  
“Ahh~! M-my spot..! My spot, Olivia..!” Satya cried out, gripping onto her lover now as she wrapped her hands around her neck and held on.  
Olivia closed her eyes and stifled a small moan at the slick and sloppy sounds of her girl’s pussy while being pounded with her very own two fingers.  
Pleasuring Satya like this was something she took much pride and passion in. Watching such a serious woman become such an intense slut as she thrashed around and moaned out her very name, while she came hard with her eyes in the back of her head and her beautiful toes curled up, and her juices flowing from inside her all for Olivia to lick up. It created a feeling from within her that no man, or any other woman, could ever summon.  
Olivia realized that Satya had reached down and begun palming her panties, her clit pounding against her hand. It caused her to release an uncontrollable moan from her throat.  
The Indian woman smiled at her through a strange sexual daze as she teased, “I think...this was the part where I tried to take charge.”  
Olivia had forgotten that they were reminiscing that day at the beach, and she smiled back as she slid her own panties down now.  
She spread Satya’s legs further apart and then wrapped her legs around each thigh to position her clit at about the angle she figured Satya’s would be, then eased down and shuddered at the feeling of another warm, slippery pussy touching her own.  
Once she had adjusted, she began moving. She felt electric ecstasy from the feeling of their clits rubbing together, and the woman under her could no longer speak. She had begun moaning more feverishly and breathlessly while clinging to Olivia and digging her nails into the others’ back.  
“You like your clit being rubbed by mine, don’t you? Ya dirty little whore,” Olivia hissed in that low voice that she knew Satya went crazy for as she wrapped a hand around her throat.  
Satya didn’t speak. She let all the pleasure wash over her body as she thrust her pussy upwards to feel all of Olivia on her clit. She wanted to feel every inch of her girlfriend’s entire genital area on her. She wanted to be covered in her girlfriend’s glossy juices, she wanted to taste it. She wanted to feel it. She wanted to be it. She loved the feeling of Olivia’s hot, wet cunt sliding over her own clit and her own white and creamy discharge flowing down onto the other woman's pussy. Everything was just so fucking _sexy_ about having sex with another woman.  
Suddenly she felt her insides tightening and tightening, and she held only Olivia’s wrist as the other’s hand remained around her throat, and she gasped, “Baby, I’m cumming...I think I’m cumming!”  
“I have one more question for you, love…” Satya whispered through the build up of her own climax.  
She sank down on top of Satya and smeared her pussy against Satya’s holding both of her hands so she wouldn’t resist. The soft, lubricious sensation of their sopping wet pussies pressed together became even more intense as Satya rolled her hips against the other woman.  
“What did you say to me when I let you cum?” she asked this question in short breaths now, unable to hold back one of the most beautiful moans Satya had ever heard leave Olivia’s body.  
Satya was unable to answer, her teeth were clenched shut and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her thighs had grown weak and her pussy had tightened up to the point where the pain from it was gut wrenchingly good, yet she managed to whimper, “This….this is your pussy..!!”  
“Whose pussy is it, baby? Whose pussy is it?” Olivia began thrusting harder now, their clits throbbing against each other and pussies pulsating in sync together.  
“It-it’s _yours_ , baby!”  
Satya suddenly felt everything fade away. Her thoughts, her state of mind, anything that had once made sense in her head melted into nothing but pleasure as she reached her climax. Juices shot from her pussy and onto Olivia’s as she released a glorious moan. Her body felt light, and she saw nothing but white.  
“That’s it...just like that, Satya..!”  
All she could hear was her own girlfriend’s orgasm, the sounds of an angel escaped the woman on top of her, and in this very moment, she could truly say that it was the perfect orgasm.  
The two were slumped over each other now, panting softly, washed down in a different kind of sweat now. Olivia cradled Satya in her arms now, her damp hair laying on her arm and over her lover’s breasts.  
Satya was the first to open her eyes. She looked down at Olivia, wondering if she was asleep.  
“Hey....” she uttered, “Sweetheart...are you awake?”  
“Mmf?”  
Olivia sat up now, looking over at Satya with a small smile as she answered, “Bright eyed and bushy tailed, my love.”  
The Indian woman giggled, wrapping her arms around the other’s waist and laying on her chest.  
“You’d better be glad I love you…” Satya sighed, “I’ve never been coerced into sex so easily like I have been with you.”  
“S’because I’ve got it like that, hun.” Olivia bragged, smirking at her, “It was only a matter of time until you had me wrapped around your sexy little finger.”  
She smiled darkly as she added, “But I guess you could say I’ve had you clenched around my-”  
Olivia was silenced by a pillow to the face, and Satya frowned at her, trying her best to hide a grin.  
“You little con artist.” She sighed.  
“The correct term is hacker, you know.”  
Satya rolled her eyes with an uncontrollable smile now, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
“Whatever you wanna call it, babe. I love you.”  
“Love you too….ya little weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...there ya have it!  
> Okay I got work in the morning so I'll see yall later. Play nice in the comments!  
> I got another one I'm working on.....it'll be uploaded at some point. eheh.


End file.
